


Timeless

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: We Need More Banter Fics Dammit [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blindfolds, Captivity, Costumes, Hand Feeding, M/M, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts, You are Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Fangs chomp your pulse point.He scrubs you gradually and gently as if you have anything else to break.His tongue graces your teeth like a miser counting money.Your eyelids open shyly as he unwraps your blindfold.





	1. Timeworn

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, barely edited, everyone sucks at summaries.
> 
> Don't kidnap and/or rape your obsessions, please and thank you.
> 
> Please don't read this if non-con, captivity, and/or hopelessness trigger you.
> 
> Let me know if I tagged something I shouldn't or didn't tag something I should.
> 
> ***Now with a nifty prequel: Time Value!***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordweb, my laptop's dictionary app, defines "timeworn" as "repeated too often; overfamiliar through overuse".

The only person who knows you wake up with sleep paralysis is Zoom.  The only person who knows Zoom wakes up with pent-up electricity is you.

You’d gotten mere moments—a heartbreaking tease—to stroll freely under polychromatic trees after your spine finally recovered before Zoom snatched you.  That was— _weeks? Months? Please don’t let it be years!_ —an eon ago.  The one time you escaped, you stumbled over the corpses of Jesse and an iron-masked stranger.  Petrification from the shock gave Zoom plenty of time to find you and ensure you’d never move beyond your place without permission.

Zoom leaves you in a carbine, phase-proof cell while he’s out.  Zoom brings you to a cot while he’s in.  Cobalt lightning radiates from your captor, your bone-breaker, your defiler.  Zoom enfolds you.  You soak up each zap, unable to even yelp at the pain.  You know by now his tightening grip means he’s rousing.

Fangs chomp your pulse point.  Your darkened eyes slam shut.  Your breathing hastens.  Zoom rumbles, draws you closer, and whittles your skin with clawed gloves until your speedster healing dries a bloody Z across your chest.  He rarely removes his suit and only removes his hood here… in his dollhouse.

Zoom pads over to what’s effectively your dresser: a collection of lockers lined up along a coldly metallic wall.  You never wear sleeves anymore; if you shiver, Zoom embraces you.  A normal person would’ve seen Zoom zip back and thought he’d planned his doll’s outfit beforehand, but you watch him take his time today.

Zoom traces over his mark on your chest.  Scraps of it flake off at his touch.  No fresh blood trickles, but the sickening odor of it tangos with chore one’s musk.

Zoom bridal-hauls you into a tub.  He scrubs you gradually and gently as if you have anything else to break.  Your limbs crinkle until they achieve full motion… not that you’ll do much with them.

You blink up at him with hollow, soulless eyes.  Zoom smiles at you as he ruffles your now downcast hair.  Day one: it felt soft and creamy.  Day ???: it's tangled and frayed.

Zoom nudges the corners of your mouth to make it U-turn.  Your frown resets once Zoom’s fingers leave.  Zoom closes his eyes and chuckles, “You’ll smile again soon, doll.”

You measure time by Zoom’s chores now: rape you, bathe you, clothe you, feed you.

Now he’s on chore three.  Today’s costume consists of a V-neck tank top, camouflage cargo pants, combat boots, and heavily-bronzed dog tags… one of Zoom’s favorites… browner than your no longer hazel eyes.  No socks or underwear, as usual.

Zoom twists and pulls the chain towards him so you’ll gasp for breath.  He pillages your mouth.  His tongue graces your teeth like a miser counting money.  Surrender shames you; resistance dooms you.  You possess no energy to fight him anymore.

_Just do what he wants.  Maybe he’ll tire of playing with a husk and finally kill you._

Chore four: feed you.  That’s what Zoom’s supposed to be doing right now.  Instead, he blindfolds you and guides you… outside?  Your eyelids open shyly as he unwraps your blindfold.  Then he poses you on a fallen log with your knees together and your hands in your lap.  You’ve seen this forest once: the day you discovered Zoom’s unburied prisoners.  This is a different area, so your search for them is as useless as everything else you do.

“I’m bringing us something special this morning,” Zoom grins as he dons his mask. “I’ll be back in a flash.”

He thunders off, heading for what remains of Earth-2’s Central City.

Dolls don’t budge.  Neither do you.


	2. Time Capsule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nifty app on my laptop--WordWeb--defines "time capsule" as "[a] container for preserving historical records to be discovered at some future time".
> 
> I intended for Timeless to be a one-shot, but once I began writing WNMBFD, this chapter invaded my brain and refused to leave until I wrote and posted it.
> 
> Ta-da....

Something special turns out to be the cold gun.Apparently, Earth-2 CCPD built it as a last stand against Zoom.What paltry resistance gathered to fight died as soon as Zoom entered the room.Every last rebel died screaming in horror that Zoom knew the location of their underground bunker this entire time.

Not that it matters to you.In another life, it would....

You just want this life to end.

He leads you into your carbine cell with claws curling around your arm across your back and his free hand playing with your tags.Mask off, he whispers his plans to add every last speedster in the universe to his collection as sweetly as a lover complements their partner.He peppers your jaw with kisses and nips your ear.

The closer he inches towards your jaw, the more you remember he hasn’t completed chore four.He finally remembers when your stomach grumbles.He arranges you on your knees before zipping out and back, bringing a bag of strawberry and banana chips with him designed with a speedster’s dietary needs in mind.Each chip contains the nutrients and calories of quintuple the fruit it’s based on.These come courtesy of Reverb: yet another of Zoom’s henchmen who resemble your friends.

Caitlin was the last one to fall.Zoom was getting frustrated that nobody could find her—you couldn’t breathe all week without wincing—only for her to appear before you looking as misty as a ghost.Zoom broke your hand for reaching out to her before chopping her heart in half.Her last breath glazed over you and inside you.It has chilled you ever since.

He holds out a strawberry chip as if it’s a guitar pick until he places this dry rose petal on your tongue.Crunches fill the silence in this room until you swallow and accept a banana chip.You don’t know why, but these dandelions seem moist the closer your tongue rolls to their seed-dotted core.

Once you finish off the bag, you expect him to leave on his journey across the multiverse.You don’t even flinch when you become an ice sculpture.

This is your first rest without him beside you since he brought you here.

You hear shouting outside your glacial coffin as you drift off to sleep.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time out of your schedules to read this, folks. Whether you're on AO3 to write, read, or something else, I hope you enjoy what you do here and everywhere.


End file.
